You Are Special
You Are Special 'is the is the 40th and final episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney hands out books and tells the kids they're about "very special people"—but the books are blank ''and empty-handed! Then Barney explains that the kids themselves are the special people, and they all fill their books with fun facts about what makes them unique. '''Educational Theme: The Ways that Make People Unique Stories: Be Yourself Song List #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Aiken Drum #You Might Like Something New #Chopsticks #Peter Piper #What I Want to Be #Everyone is Special #I Love You Cast *Barney *Robert *Hannah *Jeff *Emily *Stella the Storyteller Trivia *This is the last episode that Bob West voiced Barney. His voice would still be heard for the remainder of the stage show tour and the home video Barney's Musical Castle. Duncan Brannan took over for 8 home videos, and Tim Dever took over for 2 home videos (Barney's Pajama Party & Barney's Christmas Star) Bob West's voice is still heard this day at the attraction "A Day in the Park with Barney." *The is the fifteenth episode where Time Lapse is used. Barney (wearing a beret) is drawing a picture on the easel. The Farmer's Cat, played by Emily in Stella's story, chases a mouse across the house in fast motion. *Jeff's cat Tiger is mentioned who is seen in A Different Kind of Mystery. Robert's brother Julio is also mentioned. *This is the last episode where it is filmed on the school set. *Robert wear the same clothes from Let's Be Friends. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from It's Time for Heading Off. And a hair-style. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Barney's Safety Fun. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same sweater from Round and Round We Go, except, she's wearing blue pants insted of tan pants. and the same clothes from We're All Friends. And a long hair. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Playing Music Video with Friends". *This is the final Television appearance of the Barney doll from A Very Special Mouse (at the end episode), and Season 6 episode, until this final series of the All Aboard! from Season 7 1st episode of Barney & Friends. *This is the last time the Season 4 version of I Love You is used. It will return in You Can Be Anything, which will be the last time. *Robert should've mentioned his cousin Mateo in this episode because he showed up in person in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. Clip from You Are Special # Barney Theme Song (Good, Clean Fun!'s version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!) #Hannah & Emily way Up!!!!!!!! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from A Splash Party, Please!) #Barney Ring Around the Rosie (1995 version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Let's Go to the Firehouse!) #Barney comes to life (Let's Go to the Firehouse!) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Let's Go to the Firehouse!) #HUG!!! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Barney Goes To School) #Barney's Closet (A Package of Friendship!) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) #Books Are Specials (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from All About Me! and Caring Hearts) #Barney It’s Nice Just To Be Me (2006 Version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Differences) #Let’s Go And bring books (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home!) #All About Me (All!!!!!!!) (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from Barney Goes To School, Waiting for Santa and Barney in Outer Space) #Mirrors (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from What’s In A Name?) #Look At Your Face On Mirror (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from All About Me!) #Barney Is Abel on on draw (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from Movin’ Along) #Draw (Clip From You Are Special! and Audio from All About Me!) #It’s A Full Moon Draw (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from You Can Be Anything!) #Barney Aiken Drum (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip From You Are Special! and Audio from Having Tens Of Fun!) #My Picture selves (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Picture This!) #Roller skates!!!!! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) #Barney You Might Like Something New (1998 version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Try It, You’ll Like It!) #Good Job Roller Skating (Clip From You Are Special! and Audio from Fun & Games) #Hannah surprise for piano (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from Look At Me,I’m 3!) #Barney Chopsticks!!!!! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Play Piano With Me!) #Tuba (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from Barney’s Band!) #Good Job Music!!!! (Clip From You Are Spexial! and Audio from Barney’s Adventure Bus! and Come Blow Your Horn!) #Peter Piper (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from It’s Showtime!) #Stella arriving at Egypt (Clip from You Are Special! (with the audio) and Audio from The One and Only You! and Barney's Fun & Games (Barney: Oh Hi Everybody!) #Sorry DONKEY (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Rock with Barney) #Telling a story!!!!!!!! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Count Me In!) # # # # # #Barney What i Want to Be (1993 version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #Great Job Costumes!!!!!!! (Clip From You Are Special! and Audio From Gone Fishing!) #Hannah says “Thanks!!!!!”. (Clip From You Are Special! and Audio from Look What I Can Do!) #Barney Everyone is Special (1992 Version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode)) #Barney Everyone is Special (1992 Version) (Last Appearance until... 1993) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode)) #Good Things!! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) #A little surprise for a book! (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) #All About Barney!!!!!! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!, Look At Me, I'm 3! and All About Me!) # Barney I love you Part 4 (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! & Grown-Ups For A Day!) # Jeff Is Special!!!! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from All About Me, Puppy Love! and Grown-Ups For A Day!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Itty Bitty Bugs!'s version) (Clip from You Are Special and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # Barney comes to play (A New Friend) (Clip from You Are Special and Audio from A New Friend) # Barney Says Segment (You Are Special) (This Is The Finale Of Second Generation Of Barney & Friends) (Also Third Generation Of All Aboard!) (Season 7, Episode 1) (Coming Soon Of Season 4, Season 5 & Season 6 Credits & PBS - Also Have Ship, Ahoy!, Hats Off To B.J.! & Up We Go! Both has longer credits international version - Going Places!, "I Just LOVE Bugs" & I Can Do That! Has The Credits Of Season 1 to 2 - FOUND!!!!!!!!!! - THE END!!) # And remember, I Love You! (Easy, Breezy Day!'s version) (Clip from You Are Special and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day!) # Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (Bunches of Boxes!) (Clip from You Are Special and Audio from Bunches of Boxes!) # Barney End Credits (Puppy Love!'s version) (Clip from You Are Special and Audio from Puppy Love!) Audio from You Are Special #Barney Theme Song (You Are Special!'s version) (Clip from It's Time For Counting! and Audio from You Are Special!) #TUGS!!! (Clip from A Splash Party, Please and Audio from You Are Special!) #Barney Ring Around the Rosie (2000 version) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from You Are Special! and Oh, What a Day!) #Barney comes to life (You Are Special!) (Clip from Look At Me, I'm 3! and Audio from You Are Special!) #BIG HUG!!!!!!!! (Clip from Caring Hearts and Audio from You Are Special!) #Barney's Closet (You Are Special!) (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from You Are Special!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney Says Segment (You Are Special) (This Is The Finale Of Second Generation Of Barney & Friends) (Also Third Generation Of All Aboard!) (Season 7, Episode 1) (Coming Soon Of Season 4, Season 5 & Season 6 Credits & PBS - Also Have Ship, Ahoy!, Hats Off To B.J.! & Up We Go! Both has longer credits international version - Going Places!, "I Just LOVE Bugs" & I Can Do That! Has The Credits Of Season 1 to 2 - FOUND!!!!!!!!!! - THE END!!) #And remember, I Love You! (You Are Special!'s version) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from You Are Special!) #Visit PBS online at pbskids org Screen (You Are Special!) (Clip from At Home In The Park! and Audio from You Are Special!) #Barney End Credits (You Are Special!'s version) (Clip from Puppy Love! and Audio from You Are Special!) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 8 for Aired in 2002 Finally on August 2019 on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on YouTube Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Series Finale of Second Generation